The United States Postal Service (USPS) is currently advocating the implementation of a new Information-Based Indicia Program (IBIP) in connection with the printing of postage indicium by postage metering systems. Under this new program, each postage indicium that is printed will include cryptographically secured information in a barcode format together with human readable information such as the postage amount and the date of submission to the post office. The cryptographically secured information is generated using public key cryptography and allows a verification authority, such as the post office, to verify the authenticity of the printed postage indicium based on the information printed in the indicium and the printed destination address. Moreover, it has also been proposed to use secret key cryptography as an alternative to the public key system described above. In the secret key system verifiable cryptographically secured information is also included as part of the indicium.
Regardless of whether a public or secret key system is utilized, both systems use a key that is securely and secretly stored within the postage meter. This stored key is referred to as a private key in a public key system and a secret key in a secret key system. In either case, the stored key is used to cryptographically secure certain information contained within the printed postage indicium. However, since the security of either system is dependent upon maintaining the secrecy of the stored key, it is imperative that such stored key not be compromised.
One of the ways that the stored key becomes vulnerable to attack such as cryptoanalysis, differential fault analysis, and differential power analysis is based on its use. That is, the more the stored key is used to cryptographically secure data the more vulnerable it is to these attacks. In order to partially solve this problem, it has been suggested to require the postage meter to obtain a new secret key after a predetermined period of time has expired. The problem with this method is that it does not necessarily reflect the actual usage of the stored key in generating cryptographically secured indicia images. Thus, if a specific postage meter has extremely high usage, waiting for the predetermined period of time to expire before requiring the changing of the stored key may not be a satisfactory security solution.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for ensuring the secrecy of a stored key in a device which produces cryptographically secured data, the method requiring a change of the stored key based on an indicator of actual use of the stored key in producing cryptographically secured data.